Just a Story before Closing Time
by Down the Rabbit Hole
Summary: A story in a bar before closing time. What do people think of Edward Elric?


**Just a Story before Closing Time **

**Fandom: **Fullmetal Alchemist

**Rating: **PG-13

**Pairings: **none

**Warnings: **Still haven't seen the end of the anime and the manga isn't finished. So, there's just a tiny bit of speculation at the end of this fic. June 2004

**Summary: **a story in a bar before closing time.

---------------------------------------------------

Hey kid, you ever heard of the Fullmetal alchemist?

Elric, his name was, Edward Elric and he was the most damnable dog of the military you'd ever meet. Yep, the kid was one of them State Alchemist. Got his license at twelve, they say, still the youngest to ever have gotten one.

He had a little brother that followed him everywhere. Nice guy, that Alphonse, but a bit strange. He was always in a suit of armour and I don't reckon anyone here saw him without. Why? No clue. Or maybe it was his way to cope with life. There's tales he got traumatised at their mother's death and that he was there when his brother lost an arm and a leg. The father had left them long before.

That's where he got his name, you know. Fullmetal I mean. Had auto-mail put in place of the missing limbs, these bleeding pricy and high quality prosthesis. Kept it covered most of the time though and nobody saw nothing.

That why so many folk thought Fullmetal was the armoured one. Sure, he was an alchemist too – and not a dog of the military, mind you- but he was the taller one. And all we knew was that the older Eldric was Fullmetal. Older, taller, common mistake, right? Next thing we know, the smaller one is worked up in a fine fit and his brother is keeping him from strangling somebody.

God, for such a little guy, he had an incredible set of lungs, let me tell you! I … couldn't recommend ever finding yourself into blasting range. Sometimes, I think my ears are still ringing from that day.

Anyway, where was I?

Hey, you mind getting me another beer? Talking is thirsty work.

So… oh yeah, Fullmetal was short. Very short. _That _short. Yep, that's right. And between you, me and that mug of god-blessed golden liquid, he had an even shorter fuse. Took offence faster than—hey, faster than you could snap fingers. Heck, 'Kay had only said he thought he was a cute kid, no need to bite the poor guy's head off for that! And you weren't even safe to speak your own mind when he was more asleep than awake. He'd wake up and start cursing in the same second, no matter who was in front of him.

Ha! I can tell you the military didn't expect that either.

Fullmetal'd take their orders but then he did things his own way, afterwards. I was told you could hear the kid's temper tantrum miles around when he reported to his 'commanding officer'.

Yeah, he'd taken government founding and advantages but he still believed the saying, how did it go already? _Alchemy to serve the public_?

Something like that anyway. Ever heard of the Youswell Affair?

Last call? I hear you, I hear you, barman! I'll just finish the story quick. But get me another beer, will you? Good boy.

Anyway, the Youswell scam. That was him. Damn officer in command deserved what happened and more. Fullmetal bought the mine off him with gold that disappeared right after and sold it to the people of Youswell. For a night at the inn and two meals, the cheeky bastard.

God, I hope he's still alive somewhere, we need more people like him.

He disappeared, like that, pfft!, years ago. At barely 17, you imagine? Nobody knows what happened exactly. He was a good guy. Might have been one of them military's trouble-shooters, might have been one of their dogs but he helped people first, wherever he was. Friend of the common man, we called him. And we were lots to call him that. He was touched by wanderlust, that one, always going here and there, almost as if he was seeking something.

You wanna hear more? I bet you do. But it's closing time so let's just bear a last toast. Your momma is gonna rip me a new one if I keep you up longer.

To Edward Elric, Fullmetal alchemist and most damnable dog of the military I ever had the pleasure to meet. Wherever he is, I hope he found what he was looking for.

**Fin**.


End file.
